Una boda doble
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: Yuzu quiere casarse con su hermano cuando sea grande, así que la pequeña Karin tiene que encontrar a alguien más. •Leve IshidaxKarin•


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Era una reunión entre dos amigos y colegas, uno de los que prefería ser más colega que amigo según sus palabras, además de las esposas e hijos de los mismos.

La casa Kurosaki había sido el lugar escogido, de modo que las pequeñas Yuzu y Karin, de cinco años de edad, fueron las que recibieron con extrañeza a los invitados por no conocerlos.

Su madre y la señora esposa del señor Ishida, les contaron que eran amigas y que los dos hombres también se habían conocido desde jóvenes gracias a que asistieron a la misma Universidad.

Luego de las pequeñas explicaciones todos fueron a sentarse a la mesa, aunque el hijo del señor Ishida e Ichigo fueron los que se ofrecieron para ayudar a sus madres y éstas les dijeron a Yuzu y Karin que ellas podían estar tranquilas y esperaran simplemente en la mesa. Sin embargo, Isshin y Ryuuken comenzaron a charlar entre ellos, una conversación de la el papá de las gemelas parecía ser el dueño, pues era el que más hablaba, y las dos niñas comenzaron a aburrirse. Después de unos cinco minutos, que pare las dos fue como una eternidad ya que no tenían nada a mano con lo que entretenerse, decidieron bajar de las sillas y se escabulleron aprovechando que los adultos discutían airadamente sobre algo que ellas no entendían aún.

Las dos niñas se encaminaron a la sala, encendieron el televisor y buscaron entre los DVDs para poner uno en el reproductor. Como a la mamá de ambas le gustaban las de romance, habían muchas de ese tipo.

A Karin no le agradan mucho esas películas, pero quiso elegir una también porque a su mamá sí le gustaban y quería verlo solo por eso.

Tomó una caja y se la mostró a su castaña hermana.

—¿Y si ponemos esta?

—Karin-chan, no —Yuzu negó tristemente—. Esa película no me gusta.

—Pero si no la vimos aún.

—Ururu la vio —comentó sobre su compañera de Kinder— y dijo que no termina con final feliz —Yuzu hizo un puchero con los labios—, el enamorado de la chica de la película se... se... ¡se muere!

Karin abrió los ojos enormemente, poniendo una mirada de terror.

—¿E—En serio?

Pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron bajo los ojos de Yuzu.

—¡Sí!

La pequeña de cabello negro se acercó a su hermana, tomándola por los hombros para darle fuerzas.

—¿Por qué uno de ellos se muere? ¡La gente que se ama debe vivir feliz por siempre! —dijo la pequeña castaña, un poquito enojada.

—Seguro hay una explicación —dijo la pequeña Karin, poniendo su manito en la barbilla para pensar.

Entonces recordó lo que su mamá siempre decía, la gente que se casaba, como ella y su papá, vivía feliz para siempre. Claro que, como era tan pequeña, no pudo comprender que no era literalmente lo que dijo su madre, ni que Masaki se refería a la gente que se casaba **por amor.** La pequeña pensó que con eso de vivir feliz para siempre, significaba que jamás morirían.

—¡Era porque no estaban casados! —recordó algunas escenas que le comentó también su hermano—. Si se hubieran casado cuando el barco no se hundía ¡de seguro que ambos hubieran sobrevivido!

Yuzu alzó su cabecita para ver a su hermana y su seguridad la convenció.

—¿Karin-chan tú crees que pueda casarme con Onii-chan cuando crezcamos? —cuestionó dudosa, animándose un poco.

Karin le miró confundida, mas luego sonrió.

—Tenemos que preguntarle a papá y mamá.

—¿Pero con quién te casarás tú, Karin-chan? —dijo preocupada.

—Ichi-nii dice que no se puede hasta los treinta, así que tengo tiempo para pensar en alguien —dijo nerviosa, a ella no le hacía ilusión la idea de casarse.

Mas Yuzu creía que casarse era una obligación, además como mamá y papá estaban juntos y supuestamente casados, ella creía que debería hacer lo mismo cuando fuese grande. Por eso escuchar hablar así a su hermana la puso triste.

—Pero yo quiero que Karin-chan haga su boda conmigo ¡que hagamos nuestra boda, juntas! —comenzó a echar lagrimitas y mocos— ¡Y no podrás si no eliges a alguien!

La pequeña azabache se puso nerviosa, nunca podía tolerar ver triste a su hermanita. ¿Qué podía hacer?

—E—Está bien, no llores —comenzó a pensar. ¿Quién estaba disponible? Recordó al visitante que tenía la misma edad que Ichi-nii. —¡Con el hijo de Ishida-san, me casaré con el hijo de Ishida-san!

—¡Ni siquiera sabes su nombre! —Yuzu comenzó a lagrimear.

—¡Se lo preguntaré!

—¡Niñas, vengan!

—¡Ya vamos, mamá! —contestó la pequeña Karin por ambas.

Fueron a la mesa, mas antes de sentarse, siendo observada por Yuzu, Karin se acercó hacia el hijo del amigo—no—amigo—sino—colega —como dijo el Sr. Ishida— de su padre. El niño de nueve años se detuvo a medio camino de la mesa al verla y poniéndose tenso. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar con otros niños, no muchos querían acercarse a él. Decían que su padre asustaba, y a decir verdad creía que tenían algo de razón.

—Hola, yo soy Karin —se presentó con buena educación—. ¿Tú como te llamas?

El pequeño Ishida estaba confuso. Hubiera mirado a sus espaldas, para ver si le hablaba a alguien más, pero la niña le mirada muy fijo, así que era obvio que le hablaba a él.

—H—Hola —dijo algo nervioso, pues era su primera vez hablando solito con una niña—. Yo me llamo... Uryuu.

Todos comenzaron a sentarse, poniéndole más atención al exquisito aroma de la comida que cargaban las dos mujeres, en lugar de prestarse atención entre ellos. Sin embargo, Masaki sí pudo reparar en su pequeña hablando con el hijo de su vieja amiga. La mujer sonrió y le dijo en voz bajita a la mamá del pequeño. Kanae parpadeó, mirando a la otra punta de la mesa.

—¡Es un placer conocerte! —sonrió la pequeña. Había oído esa frase en muchas películas y por eso lo dijo.

—P—Para mí, también —repitió el niño, comenzando a alegrarse para sus adentros. ¿Ella estaba feliz de conocerlo? **¿Querrá ser mi amiga?** Estaba un poco emocionado con la idea.

Karin respondió su duda de una manera **demasiado** inesperada, al menos para su corta vida.

—¡Uryuu, me casaré contigo cuando sea mayor!

De inmediato, todo el mundo dejó de hacer lo que hacía para prestarle atención al pequeño par.

—¿Q—Qué? —el niño se sonrojó fuertemente.

Kanae sonrió dulcemente ante esto, igual que Masaki. ¡Esos dos eran tan inocentes!

—¡BUAHAHAHAHA! —ese no era Don Kanonji, sino Isshin quien miraba con diversión la mueca de total sorpresa del otro padre—. ¡Seremos familia en el futuro, Ryuu-chan! —se colgó del hombro del albino, quien no pudo hacer más que dejarlo. ¡El shock!

—¿Q—Qué dijiste, Karin? —el pequeño Ichigo apareció a su lado, tan rápido como un rayo, al oír lo de su padre.

—Quiero casarme con Uryuu cuando sea grande —dijo la pequeña pelinegra, confundida de que su hermano pareciera molesto.

El pequeño Ichigo miró con odio al pequeño Ishida, iba a gritarle hasta que la voz de su otra hermanita le interrumpió.

—¡Y yo me casaré contigo cuando sea grande, Onii-chan! —dijo, alegre y sonrojada.

—¿¡C—Conmigo!? —le impactó saberlo—. Yuzu, nosotros no podemos...

La pequeña castaña sabía lo que estaba a punto de decir y se puso triste, al borde del llanto. El pequeño pelinaranja tuvo que dejar sus asuntos con el niño Ishida para después, pues lo primero era hacer sentir mejor a su hermanita.

* * *

 **fanfiction(punto)net** **/s/3609170/1/Family:** Es el fic de **Prince of Tennis** , con mis cuatro personajes favoritos, que contiene la frase que inspiro esta historia. La frase fue la que Karin gritó (xD)

 **La película de la que hablan las niñas es Titanic. Lo aviso porque seguro hay millones de películas que suene parecido (¬/¬) ASJAHSASJHSH. ¿Fue divertido o no? Para mí sí, imaginármelo me hizo reírme como loca varias veces.**

 **¿Reviews para otro fic de humor? ¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
